


override

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [28]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, M/M, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Nines defies his purpose in multiple ways.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	override

**Author's Note:**

> (day twenty-eight, prompt: instinct)

Nines was not programmed to deviate. He was not programmed to feel anything and his entire purpose was to hunt deviants more efficiently than his predecessor had. He was supposed to follow his orders from CyberLife.

But of course, when he was awakened and deviated, that didn’t exactly happen.

Nines was not programmed to love. He was not programmed to pay so much attention to someone’s mannerisms, and their laugh, and the curls that fall out of place on their head. He was supposed to remain unfeeling and focused on more important things.

But again, when he met Connor, that didn’t exactly happen either.

Nines was not programmed to lose control of himself. He was not programmed to be taken over by carnal instinct that Androids weren’t meant to have. He was supposed to remain composed.

But once more, that didn’t happen when Connor spread out in their shared bed, waiting.

They had been making out on the couch for a few minutes when Connor dismissed himself to their room. Nines was confused, wondering why Connor didn’t take him along, wondered if he was misinterpreting the situation entirely. He wasn’t always the best at reading social cues, but the inviting look Connor had given him as he padded to the door was enough for him to get up after a few seconds and follow. The door closed and Nines stopped halfway to the door and hesitated. He continued walking, worried about misreading and annoyed by his erection. He knocked softly on the door and said nothing.

“Come in,” came Connor’s soft voice on the other side of the door. Nines preconstructed an image of Connor in bed given the distance of his voice. Nines turned the doorknob and it quietly creaked open, revealing Connor sprawled out and entirely nude in their bed.

Nines stopped dead in his tracks, unable to do anything besides stare and take a screenshot. Or six. Probably six.

“Nines…?” Connor squeaked, snapping Nines’ out of the trance he’d been put in. Connor looked nervous. “Do you not want this?”

“No- Connor, I do,” Nines said quickly, taking a couple of steps toward the bed. “You just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

“Sorry,” Connor giggled, hardly sounding sorry. Nines could tell easily that his line of sight was on the tent in Nines’ pants.

“Nothing to be sorry for, darling,” Nines said as he closed in on the bed, unable to keep himself away. Usually, their sex was closer to love-making, gentle and passionate, but Nines saw Connor on the bed and wanted to absolutely ravage him. He got onto the bed slowly, positioning himself over Connor.

“You’re gorgeous,” Nines growled, leaning down to kiss at Connor’s skin. He bit down when he reached his shoulder, causing Connor to moan and buck his hips. His cock brushed directly against Nines’ and the barrier of cloth increased the sensation in a way Nines hadn’t anticipated. He let out a moan of his own at the feeling, his knees buckling where they were on either side of Connor. “Do that again.”

“This?” Connor breathed and moved his hips up again, giving both of them pleasant friction. “Yes, that- fuck.” Nines’ eyes scrunched shut and he gyrated his hips against Connor’s bare cock, sucking in a breath as he did it again and again, setting a rhythm. Connor was a mess of moans underneath him, one hand over his mouth to muffle the sweet sounds that left him with every movement. “Put your hand down.”

“Yes, sir,” Connor mewled instantly, followed by a louder moan as Nines put more pressure. Both of them got noisier as their pace got quicker and rougher, both taken over by animalistic instinct that they shouldn’t possess and chasing their climax.

“Nines, can I please- hnn,” Connor pleaded vaguely, though Nines knew what it was that his pretty boy wanted.

“Yes, you can come, Connor,” Nines granted permission, close to coming himself, both hands fisted into the sheets as they rolled their hips together. Connor cried out, his entire body tensing and face scrunching up as he painted his abdomen and the crotch of Nines’ jeans with white. “Good boy,” Nines praised, coming too and ruining his clothes. Both of them were panting as they fought to keep their systems cool. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Nines said, his eyes wide when he realized what he’d done.

“Please don’t apologize,” Connor rushed the words out, his face flushing an even darker blue when he realized just how quickly he’d spoken. “I liked it.”

“Oh,” Nines said, his own face dusted with blue. Connor smiled shyly.

“We should get cleaned up,” Connor suggested, bringing his finger to his abdomen and touching the artificial semen there, slowly lifting his finger and watching the trail of semen that connected his finger to his stomach.

“Shower?” Nines suggested, and Connor grinned.

“Absolutely,” Connor agreed with a mischievous look on his face.

And as Nines expected with that look on Connor’s face, their shower led to more interesting things, unable to stop himself from caving to Connor’s beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
